


Between Rain and Sky

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Matilda gets annoyed and interrupts a casual meeting.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Original Character/Dino
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Kudos: 1





	Between Rain and Sky

Day 5: Double penetration (2 holes) | ~~Boot~~ | ~~Lactation~~

Pairing: Dino/Matilda/Squalo

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), Matilda is 18, Squalo 19, and Dino 20

Location: Italy, Villa Cavallone

Tags: threesome, double penetration (2 holes), semi-public sex, clothed sex

* * *

Dino turns towards the Villa with a grimace, sensing Matilda’s agitation as she headed in their direction.

“The fuck is wrong now, Bucking Horse?” Squalo asked.

“A twitchy Mist-Cloud,” he replied as she came into view.

He scoffed, “A shitty one if she needs that cane.”

“I would have thought the Varia Commander wouldn’t be so short-sighted,” she taunted, stepping under the patio umbrella.

Glaring at her, “Are you looking to die, shitty-Cloud? I doubt you could survive a fight.”

“No,” she drawled, “I’m here to tell you two to fuck already. The sexual tension between you is driving me up a wall, even on the other side of the Villa.”

Squalo shot Dino a look, “Voi! I thought she wasn’t a Guardian.”

Rolling her eyes, not that either could see it under her hood, “The Mist Officer isn’t the only one with extra abilities, Commander, as I’m sure they’d tell you for the right price.”

Squalo draws his sword and points it at her threateningly.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” she shifted her cloak over her shoulders, revealing the short purple halter dress and her myriad scars, “You should try cutting me first,” she taunted in a dry voice.

He paused, his eyes roving over her form calculatingly, “What makes you think the shitty-horse and I would fuck each other?”

“Other than the fact you’ve done so before and are both currently hard?” she shrugged, “If you don’t want to, then I will, either work.”

Standing and looming over her, “And if I want to fuck you both?”

“So long as you wear a condom. Are we doing this here or inside?”

They both turned to Dino and smirked at his red face.

“Shitty-horse looks stuck, we should do it out here,” he leered.

Wondering if he was trying to test her or put her off, “Fine by me. Would you prefer pussy or ass, his or mine?”

He flexed his Flames, dismissing his sword, and pulled out a condom. “I’ll take your pussy first. What are you going to do about him? We don’t have any lube.”

She smirked before walking over to Dino. Leaning over him, she whispered in his ear, “Now’s the time to say something if you don’t want this, Dino.”

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her in for a desperate kiss.

Panting, “Do whatever you like, I trust you.”

Matilda smirked and undid his pants, pulling him out and putting on a condom she stole from his pocket.

Slipping her panties off and lifting up her dress, she straddled the blond. With a flare of Flames, the chair’s legs grew, raising them up so Squalo could enter her without awkwardly crouching.

Still smirking, she met the swordsman’s gaze and hooked her legs around the Sky’s, spreading them with her open. Flaring her other Flame, she slowly lowered herself until Dino’s cock was fully seated in her ass. Then she leaned back against the Sky, Squalo’s gaze snapping to her folds.

“Fuck, shitty-Mist, are you sure you’re not a whore?” he said, stepping forward, sliding a finger into her slit as another teased the cock in the hole it was in.

“Voi!” he screamed as a knife suddenly was against his throat.

“If you’re going to call me a whore, you better be willing to pay.”

He held up his hands, placatingly, “Not a whore then.”

She dismissed the blade, then grabbed his waistband, and pulled him closer.

He took the hint and quickly rolled the condom on and sliding within her with a litany of swears, “Fucking hell, you’re tight. How the hell can you fit us both.” Not that he was complaining; he usually preferred ass to pussy but with the Horse’s overly large cock pressing against his own, even with the barriers between them, it made little difference. He might not even need a second round.

“Stay still, Commander,” she demanded as she grabbed his shoulders and used them to lift herself up before sliding back down.

Both men gasped and grabbed her hips as she lifted herself again.

She squeezed them as she lowered herself once more, enjoying the way the twitched within her.

Dino moaned and bucked, pulling her down against him, stilling her. Panting, “Squalo, fuck her hard, I want her to scream.”

With a vicious grin, “With pleasure.”

Dino wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as Squalo leaned over them, gripping the arms of the chair.

The swordsman pulled out achingly slowly, only to ram back into her, causing a squeak to escape her.

“Voi, not good enough. You heard the Horse, you need to _scream_ ,” he taunted before repeating the actions. As he thrust in and out with increasing force and speed, he wondered how long she’d be staying. While this wasn’t as fun as making the horse beg as he pounded his ass, it was enjoyable enough they may have to find a third to play with them once she left.

Matilda panted and moaned; her own were rarely this rough with her, and she found she enjoyed it. Scratching at the leather jacket hard enough to rip it, her moans turned into pleas for more.

“I don’t know, Squalo, she’s still talking, are you sure you’re trying?” Dino teased, before reaching to finger her clit.

She screamed, clenching around them.

“Fuck! Fucking Cloud strength!” Squalo cursed as he came then pulled out of her.

Dino stood as the chair returned to normal and laid her against the table before using her to chase his own orgasm.

“Damn Skies,” Squalo muttered, falling into the vacated chair and seeing Dino still hard.

Annoyed and getting too sensitive, Matilda reached for the hands around her waist and flared her abilities.

Dino cursed and stilled as he came.

Matilda grabbed the other chair with illusionary vines, catching Dino as his knees gave out. After kicking it away, she stood and looked them both over. Smirking, “Well, it was fun, boys, but now I’m hungry.” She righted her dress and cloak before turning back to the Villa, presumably heading towards the kitchens.

“Voi, Bucking Horse, what the hell was that?”

Dino, still panting, just laughed at the Rain.


End file.
